


Captain Underpants vs. Galbatoris!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017), The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (Cartoon), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Captain Underpants fights Galbatoris!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Captain Underpants vs. Galbatoris!

"I've gotta win!" Captain Underpants said.

"You will never defeat me!" Galbatoris said!

"Yes I will!" Captain Underpants said.

Then it changed to flip o rama and Captain Underpants got punched and then he punched Galbatrois.

Galbatoris flew into a toilet and he got flushed. When he came out he was all wet. "Okay you win," he said.

The End


End file.
